


Friends and Brothers

by i_amnerd



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amnerd/pseuds/i_amnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more, now, in their silences, than their words. A short one-shot about friends who are more like family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Brothers

Pride isn't sure that Chris' house has ever been so quiet before. The lights are off and, if he didn't know any better, he'd think that no one was home.

"Chris?" He calls out, into the darkness, taking a cautious step forwards before switching on the light.

"Pride?"

"Yeah. Where you at, m'brother?"

"Bedroom."

Pride sticks his head around the door, looking around before entering and asking, "Mind if I turn the light on, Chris?"

"Sure." Chris' voice is small and, as the light comes on, Pride can see that his friend looks shaken and scared. He's curled up on the floor, wedged into the corner between the bed and the wall.

"Want to tell me what you're doin' down there?" Pride asks, sitting down on the bed.

"Not really."

It's not a wholly unfamiliar situation. They've been here before; a different time, a different day, a different house. This one is significantly more intact than the last.

They have long since lost the need to speak; their bond is deeper, stronger. Innate.

There is more, now, in their silences, than their words.

The silence lasts for what seems like an eternity, before Chris breaks it with a sob.

Pride moves from the bed, lowering himself to awkwardly sit, on the floor, beside the younger man. He slides an arm around Chris' shuddering shoulders.

"I don't know why I'm down here. I don't know nothin' any more. Feels that way, anyhows. It's like my skin's too tight and I can't shake the feelin' that... that everythin' I do... it's all for nothin'. That we're not makin' one bit of difference. The world still sucks, bad things still happen to good people." He sighs, "My brain's all turned upside down; like Cade when he's..." Chris' voice breaks and he shakes his head.

Pride doesn't need him to fill in the blanks, "You're not Cade." He says forcefully, "Not that it would matter if you were. Things aren't so good right now, in here," He taps Chris' head lightly, "But that's okay, m'brother. I'm here for you. We all are. You got family and we're not going to let you slip away. Not that easy."

Something akin to a smile creeps onto Chris' face, "I know." He says, lowering his head to stare at the floor, "I don't know how you do it, King. Put up with us all leanin' on you, expectin' you to solve all our problems as well as your own. To have the strength to do all that, to carry all that and still be your sweet, cheerful self... It's beyond me."

"It's the simple things in life, Christopher. The simple things. Good food, good beer, good company." He stands up, then reaches down a hand to pull Chris to his feet, pulling him into a hug, "In fact, I think we should go find ourselves some of that right now."

"I... I don' know, King. I might not be real good company right now."

"You don't need to be nothin' but yourself. That's more than enough."

"Alright. I guess I can do that."

Slowly, they make their way out of the house, turning lights off as they go. As Chris' turns the key in the latch, Pride moves away, phone in hand, texting Loretta.

"Hey King?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Nothin' to it, m'brother."


End file.
